Chase
by ComeToTheDarkSideWeGotCookies
Summary: Magiting Galvez is one intrepid investigative journalist who vowed to trail and unmask the most corrupt group of political leaders known as Quadheim.
1. Chapter 1

Magiting Galvez is frantic. Since morning, his desk barely embraced the primary definition of clean. Full boxes are still stacked unopened. Notes, drafts, and colored Post-its squat near the blinking telephone. Today's paper is customary wrinkled next to the dusty keyboard. Magiting's coffee cup made three distinct, overlapping circles on the table, suggesting it wasn't his first poison that day. Typically, the scenery would either inspire or inlay aspersion from his 'concern' co-workers.

"It wasn't as if Tom, the weather guy, wrote sunny instead of tempestuous rain," Billy remarked as he passes through Magiting's worktop.

"Story of my life," Magiting replied.

There was, however, clarity in all this junk – his junk. For nearly five years as a journalist, Magiting graduated from writing obituaries to editing advertorials. He then took a desk in the late edition of the now-defunct _Boomerang_. It wasn't long until he aced an interview and landed head of research with the _Daily Reflector_, his current employer.

"Kit, how are we doing with Justice Punzalan?" Magiting's mouth aimed at a slender chap who's wearing pink-rimmed spectacles.

"Nothing. Yet. Don't worry, I'm on it," Kit stammered.

"Okay," Magiting fired back. He may be soon looking at the files brought in by one of his sources. Details don't necessarily appeal to him for the moment. "Are those prescription glasses?"

"What do you think?"

"You look stupid."

"Okay, I'm gonna let that one go," Kit smiled from an obvious banter. "I think we hit a dead end on Percival. There's no usable information; even if we print these all in quotes, he'll definitely deny it," Kit said, this time staidly.

"Yes, the guy's smart. Probably because he has powerful men looking out for him," Magiting sipped into his cold coffee, with eyes still locked in on a piece of document. "We gotta be careful here."

"But he recently dropped charges on _Vanguard_. You think it was ploy?"

"I don't know, maybe. He knows a lot of guys inside. Perhaps those in _Vanguard_ who exposed him were leaked with classifieds and took the bait. It was a set-up," Magiting said.

"Why would Percival set himself up?"

"Not him, _Vanguard_. Regardless of the lawsuit, he most certainly destroyed the paper's cred. Pulling the charges proves my point."

"What a stunt," Kit said.

"Yeah, I know. Where are the transcripts?"

"I left them at your table."

Despite the clutter, it only took Magiting three seconds to scan the table for the records on Quadheim project. Believed to be operated by four corrupt congressmen, Quadheim is linked with almost all malfeasance in the book. But the potential evidence that would unmask them was nowhere to be found. All's left were folders of separate cases, notes and interview schedules and typescript of last week's exposé.

"Are you sure you left it here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kit stood in chagrin almost belittling his large frame. He couldn't even believe it either that such document would send Magiting into aberration.

"I left it here," pointing next to the coffee cup, Kit staggered for words. It's unbelievable to have him even complete a sentence. "I swear, man."

Magiting scoured for the missing document as if it meant the world to him. He searched high and low: the open desks, unopened boxes, the drawer he used this morning. Could he just forgot and misplaced it himself?

"Impossible. Damn, it's just impossible!" Magiting cursed under his breath out of frustration. He knew that when he got into the office, no one was with him or out of it that's not a staff member. He's aware, though, that it's possible for anyone to get in and out of this dump office with lousy and pathetic security.

Before he could even lash out a bestial patter of insult, Magiting was surceased by the presence of pleasant but assiduous female at the door.

"Can I help you?" Kit finally said to the woman, taking a hint on Magiting's stillness.

"I'm sorry, is this what you're looking for?" the woman produced white pages firmly clasped between her right thumb and index finger. She waved it in quick succession, without losing eye contact to the now perplexed Magiting.

"You're not supposed to have that," Magiting grabbed the papers without fanfaronade of gallant.

"Look," the woman tried to quell Magiting but he saw it the other way.

"I'm not sure who you are, Miss. But you can't be here and just pick anything by your liking," this time, Magiting turned his back, refusing an explanation from an obviously bewildered maiden.

"Maybe you should give her another chance," a male, organ voice retorted to Magiting's surprise. He knew he heard that tone before. He knew it was from someone, yes, from someone who interviewed and got him this job. He knew he's welcoming trouble.


End file.
